With the proliferation of available mobile phone applications (often referred to as “apps”), evolving needs have been recognized in connection with effectively testing or authenticating such applications.
Testing can involve authentication via out-of-band data correlation (wherein “data correlation” makes use of data returned in response to a previous test step). Here, “out-of-band” refers to communications which occur outside of a previously established communication method or channel, and related authentication involves using two separate networks or channels simultaneously in communication to identify a user. One such network or channel will typically be something other than a primary network or channel.
Generally, many mobile applications include features which trigger an action outside the application itself. In banking applications, a one time password (OTP) can be sent as a text message (e.g., a SMS [short messaging service] text message) and involves user input or intervention to type the password into an appropriate field. Location-based applications, on the other hand, involve user input or intervention to enter information such as a zip code in order to present relevant results. Shopping applications can often involve the sending of promotion codes via email or SMS, and can be used during a checkout process.
The above examples are merely illustrative of mobile applications which involve processing out-of-band data and which warrant being tested (or authenticated) on an ongoing basis. However, conventional testing arrangements have proven to be cumbersome and inefficient, and thus are largely inadequate to accommodate the ever-growing range, number and sophistication of available mobile applications.